playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 (LH93)
'PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 '''is a sequel to ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale idea created by LeeHatake93''. It would be developed exclusively for the PlayStation 4. Story After the defeat of Polygon Man, the All-Stars seemingly return to their everyday lives. However, their peace is short-lived after ''Twisted Metal's Calypso reveals his interest in the other worlds. Using a newfound power, Calypso decides to bring his Twisted Metal tournament to the next level, inviting not only the psychotic clown, Sweet Tooth, to the ring, but also the various fighters from other worlds, announcing the first ever Twisted Metal Multiverse Tournament. Instead of the traditional game of vehicular manslaughter, this time, Twisted Metal is a battle royale fighting tournament taking place in multiple worlds to find out exactly which participants deserve the title of "All-Stars". The winner, as usual, will have their wish granted, no matter what it may be. However, what could Calypso's true agenda be? Modes Single Player: *Story Mode: The game's story mode. It is told in a narrative manner similar to Mortal Kombat X, through a timeline screen like Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. *All-Star Mode: A mode where you fight every playable character in succession, ending with a one-on-one match against your chosen fighter. *Arcade: Play through each character's story, fight their rival, and face a reborn Polygon Man. *Training: A mode for praciticing character movesets, completing challenges, and getting an overall feel of the game. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to four players may fight. Online friends may also be invited to the session. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode like the ones in the Super Smash Bros series. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes Ranked Match and Player Match. *All-Star Mission: A mode that includes several battles and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the PlayStation Store for additional content. *Gallery: A mode that includes a gallery for character biographies, battle replays, and cutscenes from Story Mode, Arcade Mode, and Rival Battles. The game also supports the PS4's Photo Mode, which allows players to take detailed screenshots of their battles when viewing replays. *Customize: A mode where players can edit characters' movesets, intros, outros, and victory music, and choose their icons, backgrounds, and online titles. This mode also allows players to create their own PlayStation Avatar, and customize their movesets. Up to 50 can be created and shared online. Supported Hardware The list of ways to play the game other than using the DualShock 4 controller. PlayStation 4 *DualShock 3 (via remote play on PlayStation TV systems) *DualShock 4 *PlayStation Move Controllers (Not VR-compatible) *PlayStation Vita System (via Remote Play) PC *DualShock 4 controller (via Remote Play) Gameplay The gameplay has seen an overhaul, more closely resembling the gameplay from the Super Smash Bros. series instead of the original'' Battle Royale''. As such, characters now have normal combos, three "Impact Strikes", which are charged attacks like the Smash Attacks in Nintendo's series, four direction throws, and four special moves. Characters now have two finishing moves rather than only one. A Critical Strike, which is a move that inflicts a lot of damage, but is not guaranteed an instant KO, and a Final Strike, which is an instant KO move just like the Level 3 Super Move from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Final Strikes can only be performed after characters collect an AP Orb, which is similar to the Smash Ball item from the Super Smash Bros. series. Critical Strikes can be performed via filling an energy gauge, similar to the Super Meter from Battle Royale. The game also supports the traditional features of the PlayStation 4 system, such as SharePlay, livestreaming, and Photo Mode. Characters There are 71 characters in this roster, with 60 of them being first-party characters. Yu Narukami is also playable as Joker from Persona 5, and both the male and female protagonists of Persona 3/Portable, with subtle moveset changes, technically bringing the roster up to 74 characters. Spider Version.png|The first draft design of the boxart, dubbed "Spider-Man Edition" PSASB2 Spider-Man Version.png|The first design for the character screen, dubbed "Spider-Man Edition" Stages The stage crossover mechanic from Battle Royale returns. Note: Due to the removal of BioShock in the sequel, the Stowaways and Columbia stages have been combined. Now, Dollface appears and attacks the airplane from Stowaways, instead of attacking Columbia. Returning Stages New Stages Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:Sequel Ideas